


My Favorite Things

by IrisTheVirus93



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [50]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Tony Stark, Father-Son Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Sigrid isn't in this story because she's spending time with Thor and Carol, reassuring Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisTheVirus93/pseuds/IrisTheVirus93
Summary: While Sigrid is visiting Thor and Carol, Loki helps Tony bond with their son.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/97388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE RETURNED.
> 
> I've been having really bad writer's block and then the lock down order happened.
> 
> Hope everyone is safe and well!

"I can't do this." Tony blurted out.

"You're Tony Stark and you can't hold your four month old son?" Loki arched his eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Tony, don't be a damn baby."

Loki snickered. He was trying to be firm but seeing Tony hide from their four month old son was just beyond bewildering.

"Tony, Sigrid is spending time with Thor and Carol and I figured this would be a good time to bond with the son you haven't gotten the chance to meet." Loki pushed.

"I know. But what if he hates me?" Tony asked.

"He's a baby."

"Babies have stranger danger!"

"I'm here and it'll be okay."

Loki sudden;y had an idea. It was wicked but it was worth a try. He held Magnus in his arms and pretend to trip. Tony dove for them and Loki stood up and smirked big when Tony found himself holding their son.

"Trololol!" Loki laughed. "Kidding!"

"Loki, I swear to god." Tony cursed.

The world stood still when Tony finally looked at Magnus in his arms. He waited for Magnus to scream and cry but instead, he heard the most beautiful sound he has ever know.

"See? he loves you." Loki smiled.

"He's smiling and giggling at me." Tony's voice broke. "He really does like me!"

"Hug him. Tell him you're his Daddy."

Tony held him tighter, cuddling with his little boy. Loki leaned against Tony's shoulders as Magnus' giggling got louder.

"Hi, buddy!" Tony choked up. "I'm your old man. You're gonna be one handsome man one day. I dare even say you'll be more drop dead gorgeous than me! Stark genes really are strong, you know."

"Yeah, even gods will be jealous." Loki chuckled.

"God, Loki. He looks just like me."

"I know. He's gonna be one handsome little boy."

"I can't believe this. I mean he really is beautiful and he's so good. Right, he's a good baby?"

"Just like his sister was."

"Hey, Mag. Always appreciate your mama. He's the reason you and your sister look so damn good."

"Tony, shut up."

Tony laughed as he sat and held his son. Loki took Tony's phone and took a few pictures.

"Man, I feel like I'm about to cry." Tony chuckled.

"Just like when Sigrid was a baby." Loki smiled.


End file.
